forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twilight Tomb
| cover_artist = Jon Foster | inter_artist = Marvin Mariano, Steve Prescott | cartography = Jonathan Hill | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | type = Adventure | languages = | realm year = | released1 = September 12, 2006 | binding1 = Adventure | pages1 = 32 | isbn10-1 = 0786939478 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786939473 | cite1 = | edition2 = | released2 = | binding2 = | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = | isbn13-2 = | cite2 = | edition3 = | released3 = | binding3 = | pages3 = | isbn10-3 = | isbn13-3 = | cite3 = | edition4 = | released4 = | binding4 = | pages4 = | isbn10-4 = | isbn13-4 = | cite4 = | edition5 = | released5 = | binding5 = | pages5 = | isbn10-5 = | isbn13-5 = | cite5 = | series = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | source = The Twilight Tomb at Amazon.com }} The Twilight Tomb is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms for the 3.5 edition of Dungeons & Dragons. It was designed by Greg A. Vaughan, based on a concept by Bruce R. Cordell, with cover art by Jon Foster and interior art by Marvin Mariano and Steve Prescott. It is designed for 3rd-level characters. Summary The adventure sees the PCs on an expedition into the Yuirwood of Aglarond, where they discover a passage to the Night Realm, a demiplane splintered off the plane of Sildëyuir, realm of the star elves. Here, they venture into a citadel of glass and are caught between the mad schemes of a corrupted star elf named Mourel Duskwalker, a yochlol sorceress named Savera, and contend with armies of skeletons and orc and hobgoblin mercenaries and much stranger monsters. The theme is one of weird horror, with bizarre undead and aberrations appearing. The storyline reveals some of the history and culture of the star elves first introduced in Unapproachable East, as well as their conflict with the nilshai. Index Characters : • • Guerik • • • Savera • Thraka • : • • • • • Tulin Farweather • Creatures : • • Brown bear • Darkenbeast • • Dolphin • • Forsaken shell • • • Half-orc • Hobgoblin • • • Orc • Owlbear • Runehound • • Sea cat • Sea drake • Shadow • Shardcaster • Shark • Skeleton • Skum • Star elf • Squid • Taer • Thorn • • Water elemental • Whale • • Wraith • Yochlol • Zombie : • • Human Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Citadel of Tir'in'tiral :;Wilderness: Turbulent Sea • Yuirwood :;Realms: Aglarond :;Planes: Material Plane • Night Realm : • Sea of Fallen Stars • • Sildëyuir • Velprintalar Magic :;Spells: • unseen servant :;Magic items: • King's tears :;Magic: Elven High Magic Organizations : • Elven high mage • Religions :Lolth Appendix External links * Art Gallery * Dungeon Masters Guild product page References Connections Category:3.x edition adventures Category:Adventures Category:3.5 edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:Works by Greg A. Vaughan Category:Published in 2006 Category:Books